


The Stars Align

by Yookane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Cuties, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Hanamaki Takahiro is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, MalexMale, Matsukawa Issei is Bad at Feelings, Roadtrips, Tags Are Hard, cursing, hanamaki is confused, ive had to do the tags 3 times, iwaoi are insufferable simps, like...so much angst, matsuhana are in love, pls they're all besties omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookane/pseuds/Yookane
Summary: He looked away with a blush, and noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi half asleep with his boyfriend heavily invested in the screen in front of him, head still on his shoulder. He also noticed Iwaizumi's hand resting on the other boys thigh.He had to admit.. he was jealous.At this point he craved any touch from Matsukawa.He shook his head and looked away from the couple, cursing himself out at his lame sappy thoughts.He felt a nudge from the boy on his right. He looked over to see Matsukawa's worried eyes. "You alright?" he whispered.Hanamaki nodded hesitantly, not finding his words to give a verbal response."erm.. if you're tired you can lay on me"Oh.OH.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	The Stars Align

"We should go on a road trip"

The three other third years stopped changing to look at their captain in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not that bad of an idea!" Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi shrugged, "where would we go?"

"We could go to Sendai..?"

"I'm assuming we're gonna be driving, that's too far"

"Saitama"

"All of your ideas are stupid"

"Shut up Iwa, you think of something better"

"Hot Springs..?"

They went silent. "Oh shit, that's actually a good idea" Makki pouted.

"We should spend the night at my house the day before" Iwaizumi says, grabbing his attention. The boys nodded, as it wasn't an odd thing since the four boys stay at each others houses a lot. 

As the four bantered, they finally decided on going to a hot springs a few hours away as a trip before heading off to university during their holiday break. As time gets shorter until graduation the tenser the conversation got about university. Matsukawa and Hanamaki can feel the avoided tension around their captain and vice-captain especially, those two have been inseparable since birth, and even after they finally, finally got together at the end of their second year. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are a different story. 

The first time they met, their first year in the gym- they clicked. Two halves of a whole, they realized over the years that they had so much in common including teasing the mom and dad of the team, often coming up with pranks together at lunch to pull on the two. ‘The meme duo’ as they would call themselves were inseparable- hence the touchy subject about leaving for university. 

As much as Hanamaki hated to admit it- the road trip was actually a pretty good idea.

And also a horrible, horrible idea for two reasons

One, Hanamaki is absolutely not ready to face his captain and vice-captain’s PDA- and he knows Matsukawa isn't either, as he recalls the countless over-exaggerated gagging noises he and the black-haired boy would make at the two. This trip is a great excuse for them to be all over each other and Hanamaki is debating bringing an air horn to set off every time they kiss- or maybe a PDA jar...

Two, Hanamaki is inevitably pinning hard after Matsukawa. Hard. 

Hell, he doesn't even know if Matsukawa is gay. He's never said anything about guys, but he always plays along to Hanamaki's flirty antics. But that could always mean he's just playing along. 

He shakes his head, realizing he was spacing out from his walk home and nearly walked into a pole. 

Hanamaki steps into his house, toeing off his shoes and replacing them with the house slippers. He dumps all of his school stuff in the hallway and follows the scent of food wafting from the kitchen.

His mother turns to him as he enters and peers over her shoulder at the boiling ramen on the stove. She pats his head "Hey kid, how was practice?" 

"fine, as usual" came Hanamaki's simple answer as he took over chopping vegetables for her, much to her appreciation.

His mother hummed and after a comfortable silence she began setting the table. His dad is working late or else he would already be at the table grumbling at something on the newspaper that would make his mom chuckle and roll her eyes- and because she only sets up two bowls. 

They are already halfway through eating before the pink haired boy (his mom has more brown-ish hair) remembered the conversation from earlier. 

"Hey mom,"

His mom hummed in acknowledgement 

"Can i go on a road trip with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, n' Mattsun before graduation?"

"Sure"

"I mean we only have limited time before we go our separate ways and- wait what..?" He jumps in surprise as he realized what she said.

"I said sure" 

"hm.. i was for sure i had to do a little convincing" 

"Takahiro, you're almost 18 and about to go off to college and into the big boy world, i cant keep you to myself forever can I?" she winked.

Hanamaki chuckled "Its just some hot springs a few hours away for a few days"

His mother sighed in a way that made hanamaki want to prepare himself for what she was about to say.

"So 4 teenagers in a hot springs, two of them already in a relationship.. and the other two," she smirks up at her blushing son "lets just say I will be disappointed if you come back single"

"M-Mom!" Hanamaki stuttered

His mother laughed loudly "You think i wouldn't notice? What do you take me for?!" 

He shook his head as they continued their banter.

Hanamaki huffed and plopped face down on his bed, freshly showered and dressed. He rolled onto his back as his phone buzzed from his desk across the room, deciding to ignore it, he closed his eyes. 

It buzzed again.

And again.

He groaned, rolling off the bed to grab it. 

He will forever deny the way his heart leaped at the name.

Mattsun<3 (8:55): Makki

Mattsun<3 (8:55): Makki

Mattsun<3 (8:55): Makki

Me (8:56): Holy shit wtf do u want

Mattsun<3 (8:56): bruh im just trying to say goodnight to my meme queen i dont need all this attitude

Me(8:56): o shit im sorry baby girl ill send a meme to make up for it

Me(8:56): image.jpg

Mattsun<3 (8:57): call me baby girl one more time ,,dont make me act up ;)

Me(8:57): LMFAO goodnight asshole

Mattsun<3 (8:58): ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Hanamaki smiled. 

God he really fucking likes this handsome idiot.

And he blames his mother for making him feel like he has a chance.

*  
*  
*

"I brought snaaaacks!~" Hanamaki yelled as soon as Iwaizumi opened his door. It was finally the night before their trip that they all seemed to dread but look forward to at the same time.

The shorter boy huffed, turning around, "so that's what took you so long.." he said lowly, walking towards the living room along with makki where the two other boys sat, lazed on the couch.

"Finally!" Matsukawa exclaimed, "do you how much of their gay that i had to put up with?" He pretends to faint and Hanamaki snorts as iwaizumi hits the black haired boy with a rolled up magazine. 

"I'm here now to the rescue my love!" the pink haired boy laughed, throwing the bag of snack on his stomach.

"And you complained about us" Oikawa rolled his eyes, snatching the bag with a grin, looking through what Hanamaki brought. "Ah! Makki-chan does love me!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a pack of milk break

"save it for the damn movie, shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled from the kitchen, making popcorn, Hanamaki assumes. Oikawa slumped.

The meme duo laughed at the brown haired boy, who squawked "Not funny!"

The four boys managed to calm down and get comfortable for their movie, all sitting on the floor due to the couch not big enough to fit all of them, pillows and snacks shrewd around them. Iwaizumi and Oikawa of course sitting next to each other to Hanamaki's left and on his right was Matsukawa. 

The movie started about 20 minutes ago, Oikawa's head rested on Iwaizumi's shoulder and also managed to kick the boys next to them as they made gagging noises. 

Sometime during the movie, Hanamaki averted his eyes over to Matsukawa, his sleepy eyes sparkled and face illuminated by the light of the tv.

And fuck, if he said his heart didn't skip a beat he'd be lying. 

He looked away with a blush, and noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi half asleep with his boyfriend heavily invested in the screen in front of him, head still on his shoulder. He also noticed Iwaizumi's hand resting on the other boys thigh. 

He had to admit.. he was jealous.

At this point he craved any touch from Matsukawa.

He shook his head and looked away from the couple, cursing himself out at his lame sappy thoughts. 

He felt a nudge from the boy on his right. He looked over to see Matsukawa's worried eyes. "You alright?" he whispered. 

Hanamaki nodded hesitantly, not finding his words to give a verbal response. 

"erm.. if you're tired you can lay on me" 

Oh.

OH.

He felt as if he was struck in his heart by fuckin cupid as he looked into the other boys eyes.

He made a small noise from the back of his throat in uncertainty and hesitantly laid his head on the other boys shoulder. 

"Thanks.." he whispered, finally finding his voice

"of course" the other whispered back and turned his attention back to the screen. 

Duh Hanamaki wasn't tired. Holy shit he's laying on his stupid crush's shoulder. 

Holy shit.

Soon enough, the movie played out, and the credits started rolling. Hanamaki decided to 'sleep' thinking it might be weird that he was awake the whole time. 

He eventually heard some shuffling most likely from Oikawa, although no movement from the boy that he is currently laying on. He then heard iwaizumi's whispered voice along with Oikawa's and then he was nudged 'awake'. 

Hanamaki grumbled and stretched, lazily and dreadfully picking his head up from the others shoulders. He avoided eye contact with Matsukawa as he helped clean up their mess and afterward wrapping a blanket around his body, yawning sleepily. For real this time.

As the boys made their way to Iwaizumi's room they set up two futons for Matsukawa and Hanamaki since the Iwaizumi's didn't have a guest bedroom. And of course Oikawa slept with Iwaizumi in his bed, hence the wrestling for who gets the spot closest to the wall. 

Then it got quiet as they settled down. Soft breathing and snoring from the lovebirds' direction. Matsukawa and Hanamaki's futons laid neatly on the small space of the floor. The pink haired boy turned so that his back was facing Matsukawa- he's not tired now that he started thinking about his situation not too long ago. 

Who knew such a small thing could make him feel like this. He's.. happy? Scared? He assumes both. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 'This is going to be a long week..' he thinks, pulling the covers over his shoulders. 

As Hanamaki is lost in his thoughts he becomes oblivious to the light shuffling behind him until he feels an arm wrap around his waist from behind and a face nuzzling into his neck. He instantly freezes up. 

"M-Mattsun?" he stutters and the only thought running in his mind is 'what the fuck?' repeating it over and over as if some spiritual being in his head would give him an answer as to why Matsukawa was torturing his poor heart like this.

"shh. 'leep" Matsukawa replied, voice heavy with sleep as he cuddled into Hanamaki. 

Hanamaki had another thought run through his head.

'Holy. Fucking. Shit'

Matsukawa was.. cuddling him? Is he dreaming? Is he hallucinating? 

He closed his eyes tightly shut and pinched the inside of his forearm. Ouch. Okay, not dreaming. How is he supposed to fall asleep like this? How is Matsukawa sleeping right now? Does he realize he's even doing this?

He shoves the questions from his mind, not wanting to come up with answers that would make him more worked up than he already is. But his mind couldn't help but ask one more question.

How awkward is this going to be when they wake up? 

God. He shudders, suddenly realizing the warmth of the body pressed against his back. He wonders if it would be worth it to risk turning around and cuddle up to his chest. He wants to.

He craves it.

He can't do it. Matsukawa is probably just messing with him- yeah that has to be it. It's too late to act on it now, though.

Matsukawa breathes deeply against his neck, seemingly taunting him. What a cruel joke.

He suddenly changes his mind as he rips the other boy arms away from him. The black haired boy is now wide awake as he makes a noise of surprise and confusion. 

"Hiro?"

Hiro? He's only called him that once before- and that was when they decided to prank the team by switching their names on the first day as first years.

Hanamaki shoved the other boy away, the wide eyes of surprise mirroring each other. 

"Hir-"

"Why are you calling me that?" he hissed out in a hushed whisper. "why- you- you don't get to do that- i- what the fuck Mattsun?" He stutters out.

He's angry. Matsukawa has never said anything about his sexuality. He's pretty sure he's straight though. He's only ever said anything about girls. Its not like they would reject him? They have to deal with Oikawa and Iwaizumi's shit on a daily basis. 

So why?

Why does Matsukawa choose to do this now of all days? Play with his feelings? Mess with him? Get a reaction out of him?

It doesn't fucking matter.

"I- im just-" Matsukawa stutters. It would be better if he could read his facial expression- but its pitch dark in the room.

Hanamaki almost feels bad.

"Just.. go to sleep" He hisses out, and turns around, pulling the covers over his head, giving no room for Matsukawa to reply.

He blocks out all sound the next few minutes trying to silence the racing of his heart. 'Well that escalated quickly' he squeezed his eyes shut. Great. Just something he needs a few weeks before graduation and the night before their long trip. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are definitely going to know something is up.

Well, more Oikawa than Iwaizumi- the little shit.

Maybe he'll act like nothing happened. He can tell Oikawa he's just tired. Yeah. He very much dreads tomorrow. 

He pulls the covers tighter around him.

He falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Lia :> Thanks for reading! Constructive Criticism is totally okay- feel free so say what you like (but pls be nice cuz i have no chill lmfao)
> 
> If you would like to roleplay/chat my instagram is @matsuwu__ where I am highly active :)!
> 
> Again, Thanks a ton! <3


End file.
